Salvação
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: .: Aos olhos dele a humanidade estava perdida :. Tyki Miki - Oneshot. .: Dedicada a Demetria Blackwell :.


* * *

_.: Será que a humanidade ainda pode ver a luz no fim do túnel? :._

* * *

O Noah de cabelos ondulados caminhava tranqüilamente pelas ruas de uma cidade no interior da Grécia. Tyki usava um paletó preto com a sua usual cartola, em quanto andava brincava de ficar passando uma moeda pelos dedos. A mesma ia de um lado para o outro sem perder o ritmo, nem velocidade.

"– Tyki-pon... Eu preciso que você verifique algo para mim.

– Hai, Conde. Aonde eu devo ir, Mestre?

Perguntou o Noah.

– Eu preciso que você vá até a Grécia, tem acontecido coisas estranhas em um farol.

Respondeu o homem que flutuava usando um guarda-chuva.

- Você acha que pode ser uma inocencce?

- Pode ser que sim... Pode ser que não...

Em quanto brincava com as palavras na resposta lançou uma foto da praia aonde estava o farol.

- Eu preciso que você vá até lá, Tyki-pon.

- Hai, hai!

Foram as suas palavras finais antes de desaparecer por um arco de madeira".

- Fala sério...

Reclamou jogando a moeda para o alto e apanhando-a em seguida.

- Onde ele estava com a cabeça... Não sinto nenhuma presença nessa cidade.

Disse massageando a têmpora. Em seguida puxou a foto e perguntou para uma pessoa que passava pela rua onde ficava tal lugar. Tal ser apontou uma estrada e afirmou em seguida que tal caminho iria dar na praia desejada. Tyki fez um sinal de agradecimento leve com a cabeça e entrou na rua.

O Noah caminhava repetindo o ato de brincar com a moeda, até que se deparou com uma menina que aparentava ter no máximo seis anos. A pequena estava sentada no degrau de uma escada, usava um vestido com a barra levemente rasgada, e um chalé por cima dos ombros. Ela apertava o curto pedaço de pano, como se dissesse que estava com frio.

Tyki agachou para ficar na altura da menina, suavemente colocou uma mecha do cabelo cacheado dela atrás da orelha, e entregou a moeda para a pequenina. Percebia que a menina estava assustada, educadamente pegou o objeto de prata esférico e fechou na palma das mãos. Sem dizer nada levantou e saiu correndo na direção oposto ao Noah.

O homem que trajava o paletó comprimiu os olhos em sinal de decepção, nem mesmo uma criança estava salva naquele mundo deprimente. Levantou e respirou fundo, sentido o vento salgado agitar levemente os seus fios negros azulado. Tyki girou nos calcanhares e continuou o seu caminho até a praia.

* * *

O dono da pele negra pulou do alto do farol suspirando. No fim das contas não havia nada de errado com o objeto. A missão fora uma total perda de tempo.

Com a mão direita ajeitou a parte da frente do cabelo, logo começou a caminhar de olhos fechados na direção da saída daquela cidade. Depois de uns cinco minutos de caminhada abriu os olhos, passando a observar o pequeno corpo que o seguia. Até que então a sombra que o Noah olhava na areia sumiu.

Lentamente virou o corpo para ver o que havia acontecido, qual não fora a sua surpresa de ver que a dona da sombra era a criança para qual ele entregou a moeda. Simplesmente ignorou a pequena que levantava, e voltou para o seu caminho. Porém a voz infantil e suave da garotinha o chamou:

- Espere senhor!

Nunca soube o porquê de ter parado, então girou novamente o corpo, ficando de frente para a menina.

- Criança, qual é o seu nome?

A voz forte e gentil respondeu nervosa.

- Maria Antonietta. E o seu?

- Tyki Miki.

A conversa rápida parou por ali, então um vento marinho soprou em ambos, fazendo apenas a menina fechar os orbes castanhos para protegê-los da areia. Quando a brisa parou a pequena sacudiu os grãos que estavam na roupa, e de dentro do bolso do vestido puxou uma flor. Com as frágeis mãos ergueu o lírio branco em direção ao jovem.

- Para mim?

Perguntou surpreso. Maria acenou com a cabeça em sinal de "sim". Cordialmente ele agachou ficando na altura da garota, e gentilmente pegou a flor das mãos dela. Tyki ficou fitando a menina por alguns longos minutos, até que ela começou a fazer umas caretas engraçadas em quanto procurava algo no bolso. Ao achar a jovenzinha deu um sorriso. E então abriu a mão direita mostrando uma bala enrolada em um pedaço de papel colorido.

- Obrigado... Tyki.

Após agradecer Maria virou de costas e correu de volta para a cidade.

* * *

Rapidamente alguém atravessou o portal de madeira, nisso uma jovem em cima de um guarda-chuva perguntou.

- Como foi a missão?

- Chata...

Respondeu o Noah em quanto tirava areia da cartola. Road então saltou de Lero, e olhou nos olhos do amigo.

- Alguma coisa me diz que não foi tão chata assim.

Após falar isso deu um meio sorriso, provocando um nos lábios dele.

- Pode ser que sim... Road.

Falou Tyki sorrindo e olhando para dentro da cartola, aonde ele via acomodada a flor branca que recebera.

* * *

_.: Porque ele achou o pequeno fragmento resplandecente no meio da escuridão :._

* * *

Yo Minna-san õ/.

Estou aqui com outra fanfic 8D. Dessa vez centrada no meu Noah favorito X3... Tyki Miki.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, aguardo _**reviews**_.

**Campanha - _Façam uma ficwritter feliz 8D_. **

_"Porque eu escrevo fanfic para me divertir". _

Por: Lady Purin Aoi.


End file.
